Talk:Pikmin Wiki
It is preferred that discussion not related to the Main Page be held on the forums. ---- Featured Article When will we start the featured article? I think Revan was planning to publish this supposedly...stolen...idea, and put it on the Main Page. We should also improve the quality of the Main Page by andding colored boxes and including a guide to reading and finding the information. This page is still recomended by me to be protected. --The Pikmin God 20:41, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Im going to do the featured article every week. it will change every friday until the voting page starts to work effeiciently--Goolixburp!!! 19:03, 18 December 2006 (UTC) I swear there was a different picture of Louie last time I checked.Pikdude 21:04, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Unprotected For whatever reason this page should be unprotected, go right ahead. I just protected it to make sure that our Title Page wouldn't be subject to simple vandalism: destroying Main Pages. --The Pikmin God 21:02, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Improvement Drive What is the Improvement Drive section supposed to have on it?--The Pikmin God 20:14, 8 June 2006 (UTC) The iprovement drive needs any article that lacks any vital information.I'm not sure if you have to nominate an article and then people vote if they want it,Or that an admin or someone just puts it there.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) we should have a page where we take votes on things and we should start nominating articles for the improvement drive and the featured articles--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Awards only a suggestion but shouldnt we make awards and such all the other wikis do this and the admins dont have to make them you dont have to be an admin--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Voting we should all start a nominations page for the improvement drive, the featured article, and the pikipedian of the month. Where we nominate articles and vote--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) we need voting pages the wiki wont run effectively--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) voting needs to start NOW!!!--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Images For anyone wondering where most of the images have come from it seems to be here http://www.gamehiker.com/gallery/albums/pikmin/pik2. Source details and all those boring image details need to be filled out eventually. Discordance 06:35, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Random Image Can a sysop download the random image extension please so we can have a random image on the main page. Its available here http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:RandomImage Discordance 14:03, 2 January 2007 (UTC) http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:RandomInclude would be nice to for the did you know section. Discordance 14:43, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Nevermind, using an already installed extension. Discordance 14:31, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Hey you said the images are random right well something must be wrong because I saw the same image twice in the past 5 minutes.Yoshi March 24 8:27 New wiki image The old wiki image wasn't the right size, so I had a go at making a new one. I'm unsure of the licensing on the old image, my new image can't technically be used and someone needs to redraw it at some point. I'll just leave my new version here on the talk page for now if people like it we can use it temporarily but really someone needs to create some original artwork. Image:Wikidraft.png Discordance 13:35, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Hmm maybe not, other wikia wikis seem to be using copyrighted images, so im going to go ahead and change the logo, some orginal artwork would be preferable though if theres any artists out there. Discordance 13:46, 8 February 2007 (UTC) how did you change the logo?--Goolixburp!!! 01:55, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Its just a normal image named Wiki.png . Discordance 11:21, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Main page spoilers I've noticed that one of the pages on the Featured Article rotation ('Louie') contains what is probably the biggest spoiler in the series - and for that to be there as soon as someone visits the Wiki isn't good. Main Page Discussion It is preferred if discussion not related to the main page would be posted on the forums: http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index - 11:30, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Main page protection Hullo there! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, and I've just reduced the protection of the Main Page to registered users only. Wikia's protection policy advises that pages only be protected if they are the target of vandalism - otherwise full protection can cause more damage to the wiki through neglect than vandalism may have otherwise done. I hope this is not a problem! Kirkburn (talk) 09:00, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Great Job! I love how you did this wiki! I'd edit here but I don't do Pikmin :p. Anyway, you guys must be coder extraordinaries to do all this. I'm a b-crat on Zeldapedia, so I came also to ask how you guys made the sidebar colorful and how you added the pikmin image in the background. That would be a great help. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 22:06, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :User talk:Greenpickle <<~Crystal]] Lucario~ 10:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ignore him for now... See this if you already have some knowledge about the Monobook coding.-- 11:43, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::...Fail. There's nothing in my monobook as I removed it as it's all in mediawiki:monobook.css now. As for the answer, you could look at that; that's pretty much all I did - looked at other wikis. I pretty much taught myself CSS by example through creating this skin, and it kind of shows at least a little on IE. I've labeled the sections, so you can find the bits you asked about by looking at the titles on that page. The background is two images: one for the back, outside the page, that's fully opaque; and a paler one in the content area to create the idea of transparency. If you have further questions, ask away. 16:43, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Links I think the links in the first box on the page (top left) should be removed or moved to the quick links box. This would let the text in the top left box spread out a bit more, so the feature can move up a bit, so more of it is on the screen as should be the case. Also, I'm not sure why links like that are in that box anyway. :I agree... :I think those are some good links to have, but considering that we do have a "Quick Topics" box, they probably could be moved. great idea Ok, I've come up with a great page: "list of implied characters". it could have the space bunnies, Olimars parents and anyother people unseen but known about! what do you think? Wiki443556 17:13, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Hmmmm... interesting ::I have no objections to you creating the page, as long you keep it separate from the current characters page. Or you could add a section on to the characters page with your list of implied characters. :::What are you going to write? If you're doing nothing other than listing them, I wouldn't consider it worth an entire article.-- ::::Yeah, that, unless you're suggesting all implied characters' articles (if they have any? Can't remember) be removed and put on that one page. I guess it makes sense to have them all listed somewhere together, though, if they don't already have articles, since we have at least a sentence of text about each, but it would be quite a short article. New Featured Article I Noticed The Article Was Changed To "Scales" By an IP. i edited it so it wouldn't end up like This. And i changed the link to the corresponding article. If I Find Another Error I Will Fix It. and there is many errors. Especially That Spam On The Bulbmin Article. i fixed that BTW. Woah! 2 Links In 1 Comment! Piklopedia For some reason, Ive found it hard to reach the piklopedia, if someone could make it easier to reach such as make a direct link to some of the major things on the main page such as areas, the piklopedia, and the treasure hoard.--Prof. 01:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :You could just use the search box. We removed the links like those that we had before when the layout changed with all the new adverts nonsense; maybe we could do with a link to the root category on the sidebar, from where every page can be accessed? Random Picture Couldn't we put a Featured Picture instead of a Random Picture? ''Snake'' ''boss14'' 00:08, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, we could, but it would mean one more thing to change every now and then. If you're all for it and think others will be, create a forum topic for it and ask people to vote, and if the majority's for, of course that change will be made. :In which forum could I request it? ''Snake''''boss14'' 21:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Forum:Watercooler (Pikipedia). Random Question hi long time no see wiki :P. I was wondering whether this wiki would be allowed to join NIWA, or does something stop it? Wiki443556 :Perhaps you need to read what they're about. Their very name makes it clear they're against Wikia. :There's already a pikmin-based wiki on NIWA, and this wiki is helpless against it. more at the bottom Featured Article The Waterwraith has been the featured article for quite a while. Perhaps we should change it? :We discussed it earlier, and I don't know how it ended up. Ask Green. Ad Box Several wikis have their main pages redirect to another page to avoid the large ad box on the main page. This is now default for all new wikis. I think we should move it. :It just shows up on Main Page, not whatever's in mediawiki:mainpage? That's odd: getting around ads sounds like it would be against Wikia policy, but I've seen staff suggest moving the main page to the title of the wiki - maybe that was before the new adverts? I'd look into it, but I'm on holiday for a week from tomorrow. Help Contents Under Help Contents, is it supposed to say "For a few basic questions about the Pikipedia, you can browse your mom."? I don't think it is. IT'S VERY OFFENSIVE! should this be shut down? I've noticed this wiki called pikipedia that's part of NIWA(nintendo information wiki association)that has this wiki's information, so that means all information here is really theirs copied WORD FOR WORD and no citation at all! it's true, and so many know that;on top of all that, pikipedia is nearly ad-free, whereas this wiki is plastered with them!all's true, so should this wiki be shut down altogether and handed over? pikberry149, detective, over and out.